Dark Return Part:2
Plot (Bryce) NO!(hits the ground with his fist) How could he get away! No! (Azmuth) Calm down boy! Yes he got away but thats no reason to lose control (Ben) Azmuth is right. Now I'm sure there's an alien in that thing that can find them (Bryce, looking at his wrist) Maybe... Teleportal. It's possible that he could reopen the portal. (Azmuth) Then what are you waiting for, transform! (Bryce, slams down face plate, transformation sequence) Teleportal! ''Yes! Got what I wanted. Now then, lets see..(begins ripping a hole in the fabric of space) Ok got it, now then lets get through before it closes. Ben and Bryce walk through the portal (Bryce, reverted) Whoa! We're on Vilgax's ship. (Ben) It's a lot creepier on here then the last time I was here. (Bryce) Focus, it doesn't seem like they know that we're here. Screen flips to Vilgax's pilot drone (pilot) Lord Vilgax, there are two humans on board the ship. (Vilgax) I'll deal with it. (Nemevoc) No! You can't hold your own against them, as demonstrated, I shall fight them. (Albedo) You're not going alone(transform, Fasttrack) I'll draw Tennyson away from the other, he's your job. (Nemevoc) This will be fun(transform, XLR8) Theme song Back to Ben and Bryce (Bryce) Do you hear something (Ben) Yea, sounds like... Look out! Albedo runs by then comes back and stops (Ben) Albedo! He's mine(transform) ''Goop! I'll be back soon(chases after Albedo) (Bryce) Alright, where are you Nemevoc! I know you're out there! (Nemevoc, reverted) I'm right here. (Bryce) All right I don't know why you wanna kill me or why you've teamed up with Albedo and Vilgax, but you need to reconsider. (Nemevoc) Ha ha ha ha ha, I all ready have, and I think being ruler of this galaxy would be better than having you as a friend(transform, Fourarms) (Bryce, selecting an alien) Fine have it your way(transform, Yenaldooshi) (Nemevoc) Ha! You obviously don't pick ailens very well. (Bryce) Actually, I was going for Diamondhead, but(starts sonic holwing) (Nemevoc, trying to get to Bryce) You, won't, stop, me, Uhh! Nemevoc throws a box at Bryce (Bryce, dodges) Whoa! Your aim's getting better. (Nemevoc, growls) (Bryce) Ok time for me to go(howls, then runs off) Glad I lost him, he was getting mad(reverts) (Vilgax, coming from behind) You won't be able to run from me Bowman. (Bryce) Vilgax!(Infinity's dial pops up) What the... Anyways your the one who's gonna want to hide(slams dial down) What the heck. (Infinity) Uncatalogged DNA detected, function not available, please stand by. (Bryce) Come on now you wanna detect new DNA,(Slams dial down) (Infinity) Function not available, please stand by. (Vilgax) Without your little watch you're a pathetic excuse for a hero. (Infinity) Uncatalogged DNA recognized, all functions available. (Bryce) Well then, its a good thing it's back in action(transform, Bloxx) Um... Really? Screen flips to Ben and Albedo, Albedo being detained by Ben as Goop. (Ben) Ok I'm only asking one more time. What is your plan. (Nemevoc) It's not my plan, it's the Dark One's plan, and I'm not at liberty to tell you. (Ben).... You could tell I was bluffing couldn't you? (Nemevoc) You made it to easy, you show to much mercy for everyone that your threaths are empty. (Ben) Oh yea(wraps his arm around Albedo's face) Now how 'bout them apples! Screen goes to Bryce and Vilgax fighting (Bryce) Ok this isn't working(transform, Gravattack) Oh yea! (random dark voice) Ha ha ha ha ha! (Bryce) What was that? All of them are teleported to Earth, in a huge open field, Bryce and Ben revert (Ben) What's going on? (Bryce) I have no idea. (The Dark One, a big black cloud in the form of a shriveled up lizard) Ha ha ha ha ha, welcome to the the main event now then, Nemevoc, activate the NegaFinity (Bryce) Wait, Nemevoc don't, you don';t know what he's capable of! (Nemevoc) I think I do(turns the dial 'til the hologram of Death Dragon shows up) that's why I'm bringing him back!(slams dial) (Dragon) Yes(Begins to look more and more like Death Dragon) (Nemevoc Glowing green) Yes rise Lord Draco! Dragons transformation completes (Dragon) Now, Vilgax, Albedo, rid Tennyson from my sight. Vilgax and Albedo grab Ben by the arms and keep him suspended. (Bryce) Ok Dragon you wanna fight(selects Spiky) You'll get one(transform) Now let's have some fun Bryce and Dragon fight for ten minutes Bryce switching aliens every now and then. (Dragon) Ha ha ha ha ha! Your pathetic alien forms won't save you or your planet (Bryce, reverted) Maybe not the ones I've been using but(transformation, sequence) Alien X! '' Inside Alien X's mind (Bryce) We need to stop Death Dragon! (Belicus) I don't think so. This planet is a back-water waistland, it shouldn't have survived the meteor that extinct the dinosaurs (Serena) But Belicus, Bryce needs our help, we could at least try. Flips to outside (Dragon) A Celestialsapien? Really? Do you think I haven't beaten these types before(begins breathing dark fire at Bryce) (Bryce) ''Motion denied!(Blocks Fire) We will not allow you to kill us! (Dragon) Hmm it appears that your control over the Celestialsapien is greater than anticipated. (Bryce) Motion carried! Fireing Sun-Light beam!(''shoots at Dragon) (Dragon, blocks the beam) Ha is that the best you can do. This planet is mine! '''TO BE CONTINUED.....' Trivia *Teleportal's debut *Yenaldooshi's debut *Alien X's debut *Death Dragon's return Category:Episodes